Lírios
by leticiamistura
Summary: Tiago Potter deixou os preparativos para o aniversário de Lílian para a última hora. E agora? Completa. Fluffy. T/L.


_Lírios._

Mais uma manhã de ressaca marota na Casa dos Gritos. Tiago Potter acordou lentamente, acompanhado pela dor que se estendia dos ombros até o final da coluna vertebral. Encontrou os olhos castanhos, fundos e cansados de Remo Lupin. Sua expressão era, como sempre, atenta e pesarosa.  
- Bom dia – disse Tiago, olhando em volta à procura dos outros dois amigos.  
- 'Dia – respondeu-lhe Lupin, os olhos ainda preocupados – desculpe por isto. Sei que fui eu.  
- Ora, Aluado! – riu o primeiro, inclinando-se e dando-lhe um breve tapa no ombro, fazendo o amigo encolher-se e gemer de dor - Desculpe. Nós já estamos acostumados, meu caro. Aliás, cadê os outros? SIRIUS? PEDRO?

Os dois voltavam do piso de cima da casa rindo de qualquer bobagem que o cão dissera. Pedro o olhava com jubilosa inveja. Mesmo sujo, ferido e cansado, Sirius Black ainda era o mais bonito dos quatro.  
- Agora – disse o cervo, levantando do sofá rasgado e puído, empertigando-se e pigarreando – que estamos todos aqui, meus caríssimos, prezadíssimos, queridíssimos e...  
- Pare com titica de coruja e fala logo o que você quer de nós, Pontas! – sentenciou Lupin, esfregando os olhos.  
- Merlim! – exclamou Tiago, contraindo o rosto em uma expressão pouco convincente de profundo espanto – E quem disse que quero algo de vocês, meus ilustríssimos senhores?  
Remo olhou para Pedro, que olhou para Sirius.  
- Caríssimo _veado_, é de você que estamos falando – o protesto de Tiago emudeceu com um gesto do amigo – e, além do mais, quando foi que você já convocou uma reunião, assim pela manhã, sem terceiras intenções escondidas no seu discurso chato?  
Tiago arrepiou os cabelos e admitiu, caindo novamente no sofá, que afundou soltando uma nuvem de pó. Todos tossiram por alguns segundos.  
- Certo – falou Tiago finalmente, ainda rouco – preciso da ajuda de vocês para o aniversário de Lílian.  
- O quê? – inquiriu Remo, estupefato – Pontas, é amanhã! Não posso acreditar que você...  
- Eu sei! – gritou – Eu sei. – prosseguiu, mais calmo.  
- Se sabe – sugeriu o lobo, sarcasticamente – não deveria ter deixado para decidir tudo na véspera.  
Tiago lançou um olhar se súplica para Sirius e Pedro.  
- Eu acho – tentou o rato, com a voz mínima hesitante – que devemos ajudar Tiago agora, não há tempo para discussões.  
Remo ia protestar com o amigo, mas calou-se. Pettigrew falara algo sensato uma vez na vida, e isso devia ser considerado. Em vez disso, recompôs-se:  
- Certo, então. Agora vamos arrumar tudo isso e ir para a aula.  
- Aula? – disseram Sirius e Tiago, juntos. Um parecia espantado, e o outro decepcionado.  
- Não vamos à aula hoje. – decidiu James. – Realmente preciso fazer isso para Lílian. Por favor.  
Os três olharam para Tiago, curiosa e deliberadamente. Jamais o tinham ouvido pedir "por favor", pouquíssimas vezes se rebaixava a tanto. Pelo jeito, o cervo precisava realmente de ajuda. E, se tinha alguma coisa que eles honravam, era a união. Se era pra se dar bem ou não, iam juntos.  
- Tudo bem. – aceitou Remo. – Só que nós tínhamos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas agora.  
O efeito que Remo pensava que as palavras teriam nos amigos foi o contrário. Em vez de ficarem totalmente empolgados para sua aula favorita, os outros só o olharam, entediados.  
- Precisamos nos concentrar aqui. – disse Sirius sublinhando a última palavra.  
Lupin finalmente acatou.  
- E então, Tiago, o que vamos fazer?

Lílian Evans achou imensamente suspeito o desaparecimento de quatro certos rapazes grifinórios das aulas. Principalmente porque entre estes estava o namorado, Tiago Potter. Quando ele ia aprender que as aulas do sétimo ano eram importantes? Lílian riu consigo mesma. Se em seis anos ele não aprendera... Não seria no último que iria. Trocou um olhar breve de divertida preocupação com Marlene McKinnon. Sabia que pensavam na mesma coisa. Os dois melhores amigos grifinórios mais populares de Hogwarts.

- Tiago – começou Remo, sua pose de dignidade sabe-tudo se destacando entre a sujeira e os móveis velhos e destruídos da casa – já faz uma hora que estamos aqui tentando lhe ajudar e você descartou todas – absolutamente todas – as nossas ideias. O que sugere que façamos, depois de carregar seu corpo sem vida pra fora dos terrenos?  
- Enterrem-me sem lágrimas e não contem a Lil. – disse ele com uma careta.

Sirius deu risadinhas de descaso enquanto intercalava tapinhas no ombro do amigo. Pettigrew ressonava num canto, sempre alheio.

- Lílian, Lílian, Lílian... – Tiago sussurrava o nome da amada sem pensar, como se ele fosse a solução para o problema.

- A resposta certamente não está em repetir seu nome quantas vezes for humanamente possível. – observou Lupin. – Ora, vamos, Pontas. Voltemos para a escola... certamente você pensará em alguma coisa ainda esta noite.

Mas Tiago não o estava escutando. Um brilho _maroto _surgira em seus olhos. Sirius detectou-o e aguardou, ansioso.

- Tive uma ideia – sussurrou Tiago, parecendo temer as palavras.

- E essa ideia tem... cheiro? – perguntou Sirius, rindo da própria piada besta.

Recebeu três olhares de estranheza.

- Tem. E um cheiro muito agradável... Lílian. Flores. – disse, testando as palavras.  
Lupin deu um assobio desdenhoso.

- Flores, Tiago? É tão...

- Comum – ajudou Pedro, num suspiro decepcionado. Todos o olharam, surpresos.

Mas Tiago já estava decidido.

- Sim, flores. Na verdade... – o brilho novamente tomou conta de seus olhos – lírios.

O sol já estava alto quando o sábado começou para Lílian Evans. Ela sorriu, parecendo sentir o aroma de sua infância no ar do dormitório. Flores do campo, inspirou satisfeita. Esfregou os olhos e enterrou o nariz no travesseiro, lembrando-se subitamente de que tinha finalmente dezessete anos. Maioridade. Deixou que o sentimento de ser adulta corresse por todo seu corpo e sentou na cama, abrindo os olhos. A quantidade de flores que enchiam, lotavam e perfumavam o quarto a entorpeceu. Esfregou os olhos, mas as centenas de lírios continuavam lá, intactas. Perfumadas. E lindas. Um sorriso surgiu em seu lábios delicados quando viu um pequeno cartão em cima da pilha de presentes.

_Meu lírio, _dizia o cartão, _só para lembrar que nem que enchesse toda a Hogwarts com sua flor preferida, ela não ficaria mais bonita do que ficou para mim quando você surgiu na mesa da Grifinória, com toda a frieza dos seus onze anos. Seis anos se passaram, e eu sinto a mesma coisa todos os dias. Parabéns. Amo você, Tiago. _

Lílian tinha agora um sorriso banhado de lágrimas. Sem que ela percebesse, todas as ocupantes do dormitório tinham surgido por trás dela, umas lendo o bilhete, outras inalando o suave perfume dos lírios do campo. Naquele dia, decidiu Lílian, ela não seria mais a bela menina, mas a mais adorável mulher do mundo para Tiago Potter.


End file.
